voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Romelle (Legendary Defender)
Romelle is one of the remaining descendants of the Altean survivors that were off planet performing trading expeditions during the destruction of planet Altea. While her people were grateful to the half-Altean Prince, Lotor, for saving them, Romelle questioned the authenticity of the new "colony" to which many Alteans were sent. Once Keith and Krolia arrive, she discovers the truth that the other colony is a facility being used to harvest select Alteans for their Quintessence and warns the rest of Team Voltron of Lotor's true intentions. Appearance Romelle is an Altean with humanoid characteristics. She has long blonde hair fashioned into pigtails with a perfect crown braid and arching bangs. Romelle has purple eyes and teal Altean markings. Her ears are tapered and elfish, like ancient Altean. She also has cyan marking on her cheeks and blue earrings with gold cylinders hanging down. She wears black leggings underneath her dress as well. Romelle's skin is a pale color with a yellowish tint. Romelle's outfit is a loose pink and white smock with a mandarin collar and blue, kimono-esque sleeves, worn over black armwraps. The smock has a tulip hem that ends at her knees, and is cinched at the waist with a navy blue belt. Her black trousers are tucked into knee-high white boots. She accessorises with dangly earrings. Biography Pre-Series Romelle is descended from Alteans whom Lotor had sought out following the destruction of Altea. Many Alteans were off world performing trading expeditions and went into hiding after the news, using their chameleon-like ability to blend in with other races. Lotor used his knowledge of the culture to track many of them down and bring them to a safe haven he constructed to keep them hidden and safe. Though everyone else viewed Lotor as their savior and worshipped him, Romelle had many questions and doubts, especially regarding a second colony that Lotor supposedly started. When her younger brother, Bandor was selected for the colony, she begged him not to go, but he promised she would get to come some day and leaves her with a secret communicator, as communication between the colonies was prohibited. Some time later, Romelle received a message from her brother and discovered him in the wreckage of a pod, heavily injured. With his dying breath, he tells her that the colony was all a lie. Lotor arrives on scene to cover the wreck, forcing Romelle to escape. Knowing none of the other Alteans would believe her, she could not reveal the truth of Lotor's deceit to them. Season 6 One day while washing her clothes by a stream, she discovered Keith, Krolia and their Cosmic Wolf. Upon sharing their stories, they realized there was a connection between the concentrated quintessence the duo were tracking and the Alteans that were taken to the colony. Keith deduced that the colony must be nearby, as Bandor would not be able to pilot the pod for very long in his weakened state. Romelle reveals a similar transport pod in her possession, but that she nor any other of the Alteans can pilot it, having lost the knowledge to do so. Keith pilots the pod to the nearby moon, where they deduce the colony to be located and discover all the Alteans in pods, where their life energy is harvested to create Lotor's concentrated quintessence. Romelle journeys with them back to the Castle of Lions to reveal the truth of Lotor's deception. Lotor was, at the time, in the quintessence field with Princess Allura, and when their Sincline ship returned, Romelle demanded they open fire, but the Paladins refused to put Allura in danger. When the two royal arrived on the bridge, Romelle revealed herself and revealed Lotor's deceptions to the princess, causing her to turn on him and knock him out. Suddenly, Lotor's former generals assaulted the Castle and stole the Sincline ships while Shiro went berserk and abducted Lotor. Romelle later evacuated aboard the Blue Lion with Allura, Coran and the Space Mice as they sacrificed the Castle to seal an ever-expanding rift Lotor created that threatened to consume the multiverse. Season 7 After Shiro's subconscious was placed in the body of his clone and the Paladins needed to recharge their lions, Romelle joins Coran, Pidge, Lance and Hunk on their search for a Yalmor, so they could find Faunatonium for a temporary solution. Perplexed by Coran's awkward dance in his attempt to demonstrate dominance over the Yalmor, Romelle asked her new friends if all ancient Alteans acted like this; Pidge remarks they only know two of them. When Coran fails and knocks Lance over, he accidentally spooks a turtle-like creature, which sprays a mist that shrinks the party to insect size, before they run away in terror from the Yalmor; Romelle complained that adventure was not fun. Ultimately, they were able to wrangle a Yalmor by using Hunk as bait to find the Faunatonium, which they used to return to their original size. Personality Kind, caring, and intelligent, Romelle is in many ways an example of the best of what the surviving Alteans are capable of. She has a tendency to be skeptical, which was proven justified when her brother relayed that Lotor had been deceiving the Altean survivors. Due to her grief, Romelle is known to be very bitter, but not distrusting of others based solely on racial bias, as she trusted the Galrans Keith and Krolia, and sought refuge and an alliance with them in order to bring Lotor to justice. However, she can also be very curious. When the Paladins were flying in their lions, Romelle ended up with Lance and caused a great deal of strife by pressing different buttons and worrying about ridiculous things, such as Lance going to the bathroom and breaking his leg. She accidentally filled the Red Lion with mist/smoke. Abilities Despite her lack of combat training Romelle appears to possess Altean strength as she was able to knock back a galra pirate a surprising distance and knock him unconscious. Notes *Unlike her 80's incarnation, this version of Romelle is not related to Allura and does not seem to hold any status of royalty. References Category:Females Category:Altean Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Voltron Coalition